An assassin and a siren
by saddlecreeperz
Summary: Nothing much, just a Zer0/Maya fanfiction. BECAUSE WE NEED MOAR. OH, and Zer0 might seem OOC. WARNING: I am aware someone used my story without permission and claimed he/she wrote it as part of a secretsanta. I know things, and I do not forget such things.
1. Chapter 1

After Jack [2]

Maya was in her room in the crimson raiders' base. Deep in thought. There were only five sirens remaining on Pandora. One way or another, she would find them. The sound of approaching footsteps woke her. She grabbed her SMG, aiming it at the door. "Who's there?!" She hissed, tattoos glowing.

Maybe it was another bounty hunter sent to assassinate her.

"Lower your weapon/ I have not come to kill you/ You need not panic," Zer0 said, a smiley emoticon appearing on his head.

"God, Zer0 you could have knocked!" Maya sighed, lowering her weapon.

"Knock?" Zer0 asked.

Oh right, he was an assassin. He'd mainly climb through windows or sneak in.

"Never mind, then. Anyway, what's the matter?" Maya asked, sinking into her couch. Zer0 sat in the stool opposite her. Considering the fact that the stool looked like it was made for a five year old, and Zer0 was the tallest of them all, he looked silly, having to stretch his legs to sit properly. Maya couldn't help but giggle.

Zer0 displayed a '?' on his visor, and Maya waved it off.

"You owe me," Zer0 stated, dropping his usual haiku which would make the matter more confusing.

"What?" Maya asked, smiling.

"Remember when we were fighting Jack?" Zer0 said, blank mask facing her.

"_Come get me, bitches!" Jack exclaimed, shield around him. _

_Maya aimed a rifle at his head, firing a few bullets. "Stop!" Zer0 shouted, shoving her aside, just in time too. The bullets reflected off the shield, hitting Zer0 in the chest. _

_Gaige pointed the gun at Zer0's head, firing. "GAIGE! What was that for?You killed him!" Maya screamed, hand on his mask._

"What happened? You forget about that respawn technology?" Gaige chuckled, as Zer0 remained perched on a rock, firing at shield surveyors.

"Oh right..." Maya trailed off. "How about I pay for you respawns?" Maya bargained.

"Respawn technology is gone," Zer0 countered.

"New sniper?"

"I have the legendary sniper."

"Then what do you want?" Maya sighed. Who would have guessed Zer0 could be so picky?

"I don't know..." Zer0 groaned. Ugh.

"Follow me. We'll see what I have in my stash," Maya said, smiling.

The sight of her smile made Zer0's stomach turn. He knew what he wanted.

"Okay, so rifles are in here, pistols in there, grenades in there," Maya said, pointing towards separate chests. Zer0 walked in somewhat gracefully.

_Not now Maya. This is not the time to ogle at his body..._

For awhile, Maya had found herself staring at him.

"_Someone's in love..." Gaige teased, after catching Maya staring at Zer0 while he was lying on the ground, sniping bandits._

"As if," Maya replied, turning to face Gaige.

"Oh come on, you're staring and shit!" Gaige exclaimed, causing Zer0 to turn back to (most likely) glare at her.  


"I think I know what I want," Zer0 stated.

Maya turned to stare at him. Part of Zer0 wanted him to embrace the siren, while the other part of him was shouting at him that assassins should never show vulnerability.

"Nothing. I was joking with you earlier," Zer0 sighed, mentally berating himself.

The sounds of chairs breaking and computers being smashed filled the building.

"Oh god, not another drunken fight!" Maya grumbled. Axton and Salvador had a tendency to get drunk. ALOT.

"I will see," Zer0 nodded, about to head downstairs.

"WAIT! The last time you went downstairs when something like this happened, you got killed! And who knows what will happen this time?" Maya pleaded.

_You care for him._

"Then I shall stay here," Zer0 said, sitting on the couch.

"Well then, I'm going to bed. If you want, I can share," Maya offered.

"I'll consider..." Zer0 said.

The rest of the night was peaceful, Maya woke up in the morning, feeling even more comfortable than usual. She woke to see Zer0 sitting on the edge of the bed.

In reality, he was having a mental debate.

"Maya, I still want something," Zer0 turned to face her.

"And that is...?" Maya wondered. The next thing they knew, Zer0's helmet was off. His hands gently cupped her face, and their lips met.

Axton and Gaige didn't know what to be more surprised of. The fact that Zer0's helmet was off, or the fact that Maya and Zer0 were passionately kissing.

"Am I fucking dreaming?" Axton asked, groggily.

"Nope, just very, very drunk!" Gaige exlclaimed.


	2. Dear MR secret santa dude of Tumblr

Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a new chapter.

More of a warning, in fact.

I know this sort of thing happens, but if you want to post my story on tumblr then ask me, or credit me. This person changed the ending, which I admit is a bit better, but dude, I wrote the story!

Ugh… Sorry for getting your hopes up and letting you down, those of you in the reviews section.

I'm thinking of doing something sarcastic too.

SaddleCreeperz here. KAY BYE.


End file.
